


Liebe braucht Vertrauen

by Hermia99



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia99/pseuds/Hermia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Auftrag führt die Enterprise zum Planeten Taulis V, wo Dr. McCoy einer jungen Frau begegnet, in die er sich verliebt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Logbuch, Sternzeit 4731, Captain James T. Kirk:_ **

_„Die Enterprise hat den Auftrag, einige ausgewählte irdische Artefakte unter der Aufsicht eines archäologischen Wissenschaftsteams im Rahmen eines kulturellen Austauschprogramms auf den Planeten Taulis V zu befördern sowie den Transport einiger ausgewählter Kunstschätze von Taulis V zur Erde zu übernehmen. Diese uns noch wenig bekannten Kunstgegenstände werden in Zusammenarbeit mit einem taulisianischen und unserem Wissenschaftsteam für eine Ausstellung auf der Erde vorbereitet. Bis zum Abschluss der archäologischen und kunstwissenschaftlichen Arbeiten hat die Crew der Enterprise ein paar freie Tage zur Verfügung. – Anzumerken bleibt, dass Admiral McGregor darum bat, seine Tochter Amanda, die ihr Studium auf Taulis V beendet hat, auf dem Rückflug zur Erde mitzunehmen. Da dies keine Umstände macht, habe ich dies zugesagt.“_

 

*-<>-*

 

Die Enterprise befand sich nun im Orbit des Planeten Taulis V. Captain Kirk betrachtete sich eingehend diesen Planeten. Er sah von hier draußen fast so aus wie die Erde. Seltsam, dass die beiden Planeten so weit voneinander entfernt lagen.

„Was wissen wir eigentlich über die Bewohner von Taulis V?", fragte Kirk seinen Ersten Offizier.

„Nun, Sir", erwiderte Mr. Spock. „Es heißt, dass Kunst- und Geisteswissenschaften dort einen hohen Stellenwert besitzen. Des Weiteren sollen sie eine demokratische Regierungsform besitzen."

„Hört sich eigentlich ganz sympathisch an", sagte Kirk und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund Leonard McCoy, den Schiffsarzt, der vor einigen Minuten die Brücke betreten hatte, um sich den fremden Planeten anzuschauen. „Meinst du nicht auch, Pille?"

Dieser nickte lächelnd, dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht etwas und er murmelte: „Hoffentlich macht uns die Kleine keinen Ärger."

„Meinst du die Tochter von McGregor?", fragte Kirk.

„Ja, genau die meine ich. Wenn ich daran denke, wie ihr Vater ist..."

„Vielleicht ist das Mädchen ja ganz nett?"

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Jim. - Warum nehmen wir sie überhaupt mit an Bord? Sie kann genauso gut mit dem nächsten Passagierschiff fahren. Wir sind schließlich kein Kindergarten."

„Ach komm schon, Pille. Es macht doch keine Umstände, die Kleine mitzunehmen. Außerdem ist sie über zwanzig und mit ihrem Studium fertig. Von einem Kind kann bei Miss McGregor also keine Rede mehr sein", meinte Kirk amüsiert.

„Aber wir müssten sie nicht mit uns nehmen!", beharrte der Arzt.

„Der Admiral hat mich darum gebeten und ich habe zugesagt. Wenn seine Tochter Ärger macht, lasse ich sie in ihr Quartier einsperren. - Und jetzt reg dich nicht weiter auf, Pille, sondern freu dich lieber auf deinen Landurlaub. Ein paar Tage Entspannung wird uns allen gut tun."

„Vielleicht hast du recht", räumte McCoy ein und verließ die Brücke.

 

*-<>-*

 

Inzwischen hatte Admiral McGregor seine Tochter darüber informiert, dass sie mit der Enterprise zurückfliegen sollte. Amanda war davon gar nicht begeistert. Sie wäre lieber ganz normal mit einem Passagierraumschiff nach Hause gereist, aber sie wusste ja, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, mit ihrem Vater zu diskutieren.

Es war ihr peinlich, dass Vater immer dafür sorgte, dass sie eine Sonderbehandlung bekam, weil sie die Tochter eines Admirals der Sternenflotte war. Wann immer er konnte, setzte er seine Position ein, um seine Kinder zu protegieren. Darunter hatten sie und ihre beiden Brüder gelitten, solange sie denken konnte. Es war schwer für sie drei gewesen, Freunde zu finden. Vater ging sogar soweit, ihren Brüdern ihre berufliche Zukunft vorzuschreiben. Beide mussten die Akademie der Sternenflotte besuchen, um eine Offizierslaufbahn einzuschlagen. Dies war ihr zum Glück erspart geblieben, weil sie ein Mädchen war und ihr Vater nichts dagegen gehabt hatte, dass sie Kunst und Archäologie studieren wollte. Das nutzte sie sofort als Gelegenheit, sich auf Taulis V um einen Studienplatz zu bewerben, den sie auch bekommen hatte.

Zwar waren ihre Eltern davon zuerst nicht begeistert gewesen, aber schließlich hatte Vater gemeint: „Dort ist eine der besten Universitäten für deine Studienkombination.“

Im Nachhinein waren sie stolz auf sie, da sie die erste irdische Studentin auf Taulis V war.

Amanda fand immer noch, dass es eine ihrer besten Ideen gewesen war, dort zu studieren, denn Vater hatte auf diesem Planeten keinen Einfluss, und sie konnte sich endlich frei entfalten. Sie fand auch bald Kontakt mit anderen, denn die Taulisianer waren sehr freundlich und offen. In ihrer Kultur räumte man der Entfaltung der Persönlichkeit einen hohen Stellenwert ein, denn man war der Meinung, dass ein Individuum nur dann das Beste aus sich hervorbringen konnte.

Amanda hatte ihre Eltern nur zweimal in den fünf Jahren besucht, da die Erde sehr weit von Taulis V entfernt lag. Sie hatte eigentlich nur ihre Mutter vermisst, an der sie sehr hing, und ihren Bruder Brian, bei dem sie immer das Gefühl hatte, ihn beschützen zu müssen, obwohl er zwei Jahre älter war als sie. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er mittlerweile gelernt hatte, sich allein zu behaupten. Aber das würde sie ja bald sehen.

Amanda seufzte. Sie verließ Taulis V nicht gern, denn hier kontrollierte niemand ihr Leben. Hier hatte sie auch ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht. Obwohl es jedoch schöne Erlebnisse gewesen waren und sie auch ein paar nette Beziehungen gehabt hatte, war ihr Herz leer geblieben. Aber sie hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, auf Taulis V den Partner zu finden, bei dem sie genau wüsste, dass es der >Richtige< sei. Sie konnte sich nämlich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie zu einem irdischen Mann passen würde.

Vor dem Zusammentreffen mit den Offizieren der Enterprise hatte sie etwas Angst. Obwohl Tochter eines Admirals besaß Amanda wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit solchen Leuten.

Die junge Frau verwarf diese Gedanken, da jeden Augenblick Elvira kommen musste, um sie zur Universität zu begleiten. Professorin Nejala, die Archäologie und Geschichte unterrichtete, hatte Amanda zu sich bestellt, weil sie mit ihr ein überaus wichtiges Gespräch führen wollte.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür und eine Sekunde später trat Elvira herein, ein hübsches Mädchen mit einer schwarzen Kurzhaarfrisur und einem etwas rundlichen Kindergesicht, aus dem zwei verheulte, große Augen herausschauten. Amanda ahnte den Grund der Trauer. Elvira würde sie sehr vermissen, denn sie waren gut miteinander befreundet, obwohl sie einige Jahre trennten.

Der Grund dieser Freundschaft lag sicher an der Tatsache, dass Elvira ebenfalls von der Erde kam, nur eben ein wenig später als Amanda. Ein zweiter Grund war die Schüchternheit der Kleinen. Die anderen Studenten bemühten sich zwar, Kontakt zu Elvira zu bekommen, ließen sie dann aber nach einer Weile in Ruhe. Sie glaubten, die Kleine wolle es nicht anders und respektierten dies. So kam es, dass Elvira sich an Amanda hängte, die es nicht fertig brachte, sie von sich zu weisen. Zwar versuchte sie, die Jüngere mit einigen Kommilitonen zusammenzubringen, aber umsonst.

„Wirst du wirklich bald gehen?", fragte die Jüngere schluchzend.

„Aber ja, Elvira, das weißt du doch. Ich habe mein Studium beendet und werde von meinen Eltern erwartet.“

„Es ist nur...ich bin dann hier so allein..."

Amanda erhob sich und schloss Elvira in ihre Arme.

„Nicht doch, rede dir das doch nicht ein! Es gibt an der Universität einige sehr nette Leute, die dich gerne kennenlernen würden. Du musst nur auf sie zugehen." 

„Ich kann nicht! Sie sind mir alle so fremd."

„Wenn du dich öffnen würdest, wäre dieses Gefühl der Fremdheit bald vorbei."

Diese Worte bewirkten nur, dass Elvira schluchzte. Amanda seufzte. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um die Kleine. Wie würde sie alleine hier zurechtkommen?

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Elvira, aber ich muss jetzt los. Professorin Nejala erwartet mich."

Da ihre Zimmergenossin immer noch weinte, setzte Amanda sie behutsam auf einen Stuhl.

„Sei jetzt nicht böse, Elvira, aber ich muss wirklich fort. Ich nehme an, dass du im Moment nicht in der Lage bist, mich zu begleiten?"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann warte hier auf mich. Ich bin bald zurück."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Amanda das Zimmer. Als sie an der frischen Luft war, atmete sie tief durch. Elvira war anstrengend, aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht hinauswerfen. Sie würde mit ihren Studienfreunden sprechen. Einer von ihnen wäre sicher gerne bereit, sich um Elvira zu kümmern, wenn sie Taulis V verlassen hatte.

Amanda machte sich eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg zur Universität, denn sie war gespannt, was Professorin Nejala mit ihr zu besprechen hatte.

 

*-<>-*

 

Professorin Mari Nejala, eine ältere, warmherzige Frau, unterrichtete seit vielen Jahren in der archäologischen Fakultät der Universität und als galt als Kapazität auf ihrem Gebiet. Gerade deshalb hatte man ihr angeboten, die Leitung des Kulturprojektes zwischen Erde und Taulis V, bei dem man sich gegenseitig Kunstwerke für eine Ausstellung lieh, zu übernehmen und sie hatte sofort zugesagt. Sie war gerade dabei, ihr eigenes Team für das Projekt zusammenzustellen und sie wollte unbedingt Amanda McGregor als ihre Assistentin dabei haben. Die junge Frau hatte nicht nur vor kurzem ihr Examen erfolgreich abgeschlossen, sondern kannte sich sowohl mit den Gepflogenheiten auf der Erde als auch mit denen auf Taulis V aus. Aus diesem Grund hatte Nejala sie zu sich bestellt.

Momentan jedoch stand die Professorin in der Transporthalle der Universität, da man ihr gemeldet hatte, dass die Enterprise vor wenigen Minuten gelandet war und man daher jeden Augenblick mit der Ankunft des irdischen Archäologenteams rechnen musste. Dieses ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, sondern wurde fünf Minuten, nachdem Nejala die Transporthalle betreten hatte, hinuntergebeamt. Es bestand aus drei Männern und zwei Frauen, die von ihr willkommen geheißen und dann in einen großen Raum geführt wurden, in den die Artefakte von der Erde zunächst einmal untergebracht werden sollten.

„Hervorragend geeignet“, meinte der Leiter des irdischen Teams. „Wir können die Gegenstände gleich hinunterbeamen lassen."

„Der Raum steht zu Ihrer Verfügung", sagte Nejala freundlich. „Ich werde ein wenig später wieder bei Ihnen sein, aber jetzt habe ich noch einen Termin. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Die Professorin ging in ihr Büro zurück und wunderte sich, dass Amanda noch nicht da war. Normalerweise war diese junge Frau stets pünktlich. Nejala wartete ein paar Minuten vergeblich auf sie, bevor sie zu den Gästen zurückkehrte. Jedoch hatte ihre Sekretärin den Auftrag, sie sofort darüber zu informieren, wenn Amanda McGregor auftauchen sollte.

 

*-<>-*

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich einige Mitarbeiter der Enterprise, die Landurlaub erhalten hatten, auf Taulis V hinunterbeamen lassen. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch Dr. McCoy und Christine Chapel, die als Schwester auf der Krankenstation arbeitete. Während die anderen schnell irgendwohin ausschwärmten, blieben die beiden zunächst unschlüssig stehen.

„Welche Richtung sollen wir einschlagen, Doktor?", fragte Christine. "Mir ist hier alles vollkommen fremd."

„Da geht es Ihnen ebenso wie mir“, erwiderte McCoy und blickte sich um. Er war beeindruckt von der Schönheit der Umgebung. Sie befanden sich zwar mitten im Zentrum, aber überall war es grün. Die ganze Stadt wirkte wie ein wohlgeordneter, herrlicher Park. Hin und wieder standen Bänke am Rand, und mitten durch diesen Park schlängelten sich kleine Wege.

Der Arzt atmete tief durch. Auch die Luft war gut. Sie roch klar und rein, beigemischt war ein lieblicher Duft, der wohl von den Blumen stammte, die in diesem Park blühten.

„Welche Jahreszeit mag wohl jetzt hier sein?", murmelte McCoy.

„Ich glaube, es ist mit dem Frühling auf der Erde vergleichbar", entgegnete Christine.

„Wundervoll", meinte ihr Chef. Sein Gesicht wirkte nun sehr entspannt. „Das versöhnt mich wieder mit einigen Dingen, die unser jetziger Auftrag mit sich bringt. Schade, dass unser Dienst uns nicht schon viel früher hierher geführt hat. Dieses Taulis V eignet sich hervorragend zur Erholung für stressgeplagte Menschen."

Christine lächelte.

„Da haben Sie wohl recht, Dr. McCoy. Aber wohin könnte man jetzt gehen?"

„Das ist doch egal! Ich werde ein wenig herumspazieren. Falls wir uns hier verlaufen, findet Scotty uns sicherlich wieder."

Nach diesen Worten setzte McCoy sein Vorhaben in die Tat um und Christine fand sich plötzlich allein mitten in der Grünanlage. Seufzend blickte sie ihrem Chef nach und wandte sich dann in die andere Richtung, wo sie wenig später einige aus ihrer Crew wiedertraf.

 *

Nachdem McCoy sich an der Blütenpracht sattgesehen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Gebäude, das wenige Meter vor ihm aufragte. Es besaß eine Bauweise, die ihn an die griechische Architektur der Antike erinnerte. Ein paar Stufen führten zum Eingang hinauf und wurden von vier hohen, weißen Rundsäulen gestützt. Neben diesen standen einige größere Steinkübel, aus denen Blumen hervorquollen.

Interessiert näherte sich McCoy der Treppe, in der Absicht, das Gebäude zu betreten, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Stimmen hinter ihm abgelenkt wurde. Er schaute sich um und erblickte eine Gruppe junger Leute, die sich unter fröhlichem Geplauder auf das Gebäude, vor dem er stand, zu bewegten. Ein Mädchen aus dieser Gruppe sah gerade auf und traf McCoys Blick. Wie gebannt blieben ihre Augen ein paar Minuten an seinen haften. Es war ein erstaunter Blick, dann schaute sie kurz weg. In dem Moment nahm der Arzt ihre gesamte Erscheinung wahr: Es war ein zierliches, schlankes Mädchen mit kastanienbraunen Haaren, die es hochgesteckt trug. Durch das weiße, lange Kleid wurde die Anmut ihrer Gestalt noch verstärkt.

Das Mädchen gefiel dem Arzt ausgesprochen gut. Und nun trafen ihre Rehaugen ihn ein zweites Mal. Er lächelte sie an, und sein Lächeln wurde erwidert. Das Mädchen löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam auf McCoy zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie", meinte der Arzt, bevor die junge Frau etwas sagen konnte. Diese hatte ihren Blick kaum von ihm wenden können und strahlte ihn nun auf bezaubernde Weise an.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen", entgegnete sie. "Sie sind wohl zum ersten Mal hier?"

„Ja, das bin ich", gab er zu.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen Taulis V?"

„Es ist einfach wundervoll", er blickte in die Landschaft um sich und danach wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „An diesem Ort scheint es nur schöne Dinge zu geben."

Die junge Frau lachte. Der Fremde schien sie für eine Einheimische zu halten. Aber warum sollte sie das Spiel nicht mitspielen? Der Mann machte einen netten Eindruck. Sie fühlte sich auf eine unerklärliche Weise stark zu ihm hingezogen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

„Ich habe hier noch nichts Hässliches erlebt", gab die junge Dame zu. „Auch die Leute sind sehr freundlich. Ich heiße übrigens Amanda - und wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Leonard...", er konnte kaum weitersprechen, weil er wieder einen Blick ihrer braunen Augen erntete. Auch McCoy fühlte sich stark zu der Unbekannten hingezogen. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens ihren Vornamen. Diese taulisianischen Mädchen schienen nicht anders zu sein als die irdischen. Und doch schien es ihm, als wäre ihm keine so anmutig und liebenswürdig erschienen wie diese Kleine hier. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Dieser behagliche Zustand war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, denn das schrille Geräusch seines Kommunikators holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich McCoy bei dem Mädchen, die zu verstehen schien, was los war, denn sie lächelte noch immer. Der Arzt drehte sich um und rief mit seinem Kommunikator zurück: „Was gibt es?"

„Tut mir leid, deinen Landurlaub zu unterbreche, Pille“, hörte er die Stimme Kirks. „Aber es ist erforderlich, dass du sofort auf die Enterprise zurückkommst. Wir müssen etwas miteinander besprechen.“

„Hat das wirklich nicht Zeit?", fragte McCoy mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme.

„Leider nicht, es ist dringend. Tut mir leid", damit beendete Kirk das Gespräch. Missmutig steckte der Arzt das Funkgerät wieder zurück und wandte sich dann an die Unbekannte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Amanda, aber die Pflicht ruft. Ich muss zurück", erklärte er.

„Sind Sie Arzt?"

„Ja."

„Dann verstehe ich es. Sie werden gebraucht."

„Aber ich möchte Sie gern wiedersehen, Amanda."

Die junge Frau strahlte ihn glücklich an.

„Morgen früh um 10.00 Uhr, hier vor der Universität?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde da sein", versprach McCoy. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang wieder tief in die Augen, bevor das Mädchen in dem großen Gebäude verschwand...


	2. Chapter 2

Schlecht gelaunt erschien McCoy in Kirks Büro, wo dieser ihn schon zusammen mit Mr. Spock und Mr. Scott erwartete.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Arzt ärgerlich. „Gibt es irgendwo Verletzte?"

„Nein, beruhige dich, Pille", erwiderte Kirk. „Es handelt sich um etwas Erfreuliches. Professorin Nejala, die Leiterin der taulisianischen Mission, hat uns für morgen zu einem Empfang eingeladen. Wir können unmöglich absagen."

„Deshalb rufst du mich aufs Schiff zurück?"

„Ja, es ist wichtig. Ich will euch jetzt Näheres über die Mission mitteilen. Die Professorin sagte mir, dass noch etwa zwei oder drei Assistenten von ihr mitkommen würden. Die genaue Zahl teilt sie uns morgen beim Empfang mit. Dort werden wir uns alle etwas besser kennen lernen. Sie fand es wichtig, dass die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise dabei sind."

„Wann, sagtest du, ist dieser Empfang?"

„Um 10.00 Uhr", antwortete anstelle Kirks dessen Erster Offizier. Er wunderte sich über die plötzlich scheinende geistige Abwesenheit des Arztes. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Doktor?"

„Doch, doch ... es ist nur ... ach nichts, eine Privatangelegenheit", sagte McCoy und setzte sich dann, um Kirks Ausführungen über die aktuelle Mission zuzuhören. Aber er hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Immerzu musste er an das taulisianische Mädchen von vorhin denken. Jetzt war es ihnen sogar unmöglich, sich morgen früh zu treffen, und er wusste nicht, wie oder wo er die Kleine erreichen konnte, um es ihr zu sagen. Zu ärgerlich.

Nach der Besprechung bat er Christine Chapel in sein Quartier, was diese sehr verwunderte. So etwas hatte ihr Chef noch nie getan. Als sie seinen Raum betrat, kam McCoy auch gleich zur Sache.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie vorhin habe stehen lassen", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr.

„Schon gut, Doktor", meinte sie. „Sie hatten ja recht. Wenn wir schon einmal Landurlaub haben, sollten wir nicht immer aufeinander hocken."

„Ganz meine Meinung, Schwester", erwiderte McCoy. „Und was unseren kurzen Aufenthalt auf Taulis V angeht, möchte ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten.“

„Worum geht es?“, fragte Christine, neugierig geworden.

„Die Sache ist folgende: Ich habe vorhin auf Taulis V eine junge Frau kennengelernt und mich mit ihr morgen Vormittag um 10.00 Uhr vor der Universität verabredet. Dummerweise erfuhr ich erst später, dass es mir unmöglich ist, diese Verabredung einzuhalten… und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich die junge Dame erreichen kann."

„Aber wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Doktor?"

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, an meiner Stelle morgen Vormittag zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu gehen und der jungen Dame zu erklären, was vorgefallen ist. Würden Sie das für mich tun?"

„Natürlich, Sir“, versprach Christine. Es schmeichelte ihr, von ihrem Chef dermaßen ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden. Er war noch nie so aus sich herausgegangen. Vielleicht hatte Dr. McCoy sich ja verliebt? Dieser Gedanke erfreute Christines romantische Natur und sie stellte sich den Doktor Hand in Hand mit einer imaginären Schönheit vor, mit der er durch die wundervollen Parkanlagen von Taulis V spazierte.

„Ich würde diese junge Frau sehr gern wiedersehen“, holte die Stimme McCoys sie in die Gegenwart zurück. „Sie heißt Amanda, mehr weiß ich nicht über sie. Wären Sie so freundlich, sie in meinem Namen für morgen Abend zum Essen einzuladen? Sie darf sich das Restaurant aussuchen. Ich kenne mich schließlich auf Taulis V nicht aus.“

„Sie können sich ganz auf mich verlassen", versprach Christine. McCoys Worte hatten sie sehr neugierig auf diese Amanda gemacht und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die geheimnisvolle junge Frau kennenzulernen, der es anscheinend gelungen war, ihrem zurückhaltenden Chef den Kopf zu verdrehen.

„Danke“, erwiderte McCoy knapp und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, ich kann mich bei Ihnen eines Tages für diese Freundlichkeit revanchieren , Schwester Chapel.“

 

*-<>-*

 

Amanda McGregor eilte in die Universität. Durch die Begegnung mit dem netten Arzt hatte sie ihren Termin bei Professorin Nejala ganz vergessen. Hoffentlich war diese nicht ärgerlich. Sie war es nicht gewohnt zu warten. Himmel, schon eine Viertelstunde über die Zeit!

Atemlos kam die junge Frau im Vorzimmer des Büro der Professorin an, wo die Sekretärin sie bereits erwartete.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, Miss McGregor!"

„Tut mir leid, ich wurde aufgehalten", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau.

„Professorin Nejala ist schon wieder gegangen", erklärte die Sekretärin, ohne näher auf die Entschuldigung Amandas einzugehen. Vielmehr forderte sie sie mit einer stummen Geste auf, Platz zu nehmen, und teilte dann durch ihren Kommunikator ihrer Chefin mit, dass Miss McGregor da sei. Danach wandte sie sich wieder Amanda zu: „Sie möchten in den Sitzungssaal kommen. Professorin Nejala ist dort mit den Gästen von der Erde."

„Danke!", erwiderte Amanda und eilte aus dem Sekretariat. Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Die Professorin würde schon verstehen, dass sie aufgehalten worden war.

*

Als die junge Frau den Sitzungssaal betrat, richteten sich sofort die Augenpaare aller Anwesenden auf sie. Es war Amanda etwas peinlich. Professorin Nejala hingegen lächelte, als sie ihrer Studentin ansichtig wurde, erhob sich und ging auf die junge Frau zu.

„Freut mich, mein Kind, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wurde aufgehalten", entschuldigte sich Amanda.

Professorin Nejala nickte verständnisvoll und drang nicht weiter in sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihre Lieblingsstudentin zu spät kam. Sie würde schon ihre Gründe dafür haben.

„Dies ist Miss McGregor", stellte sie den Gästen vor. „Sie ist die erste Studentin auf Taulis V gewesen, die von der Erde kam.“

Das irdische Wissenschaftsteam betrachtete Amanda nun mit offensichtlichem Wohlwollen und einige von ihnen nickten der jungen Frau zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte einen Moment", sagte Nejala und verließ zusammen mit Amanda, der sie mit einer Handgeste zu verstehen gab, ihr zu folgen, den Raum. Ein kleines abgeschlossenes Zimmer unweit des Besprechungssaals war ihr nächstes Ziel. Sobald sich dessen Tür hinter Amanda schloss, setzte sich Nejala auf einen Stuhl und forderte die junge Frau auf, es ihr gleichzutun. Als Amanda ihr gegenüber saß und sie neugierig anstarrte, fragte die Professorin: „Was würden Sie davon halten, wenn ich Sie zu meiner Assistentin bei dem Austauschprojekt mache?"

Amanda wirkte überrascht, dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie meinte: „Das wäre großartig!“

„Sie sind also einverstanden, mein Kind?“

„Natürlich, Professorin Nejala, mit dem größten Vergnügen!“

„Das war fürs Erste auch schon alles, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen wollte.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen für diese Chance danken soll, Professorin Nejala.“

Amanda jubelte innerlich. Heute schien ein richtiger Glückstag für sie zu sein, obwohl er so traurig begonnen hatte. Zuerst begegnete ihr dieser sympathisch wirkende, fremde Arzt im Park und nun war sie die Assistentin ihrer Professorin bei dem kulturellen Austauschprojekt zwischen der Erde und Taulis V; und dabei hatte sie sich schon gefragt, wo sie sich um eine Stellung bewerben sollte.

Ihr Vater hatte den Captain der Enterprise also umsonst gebeten, sie mitzunehmen! Sie würde ohnehin heimfliegen. Sie fühlte sich ungeheuer erleichtert. Wieder einmal war es ihrem Vater aus der Hand genommen worden, über ihr Leben zu bestimmen.

„Dann werde ich Sie morgen früh bei dem Empfang offiziell als meine Assistentin vorstellen“, unterbrach die Professorin ihre Gedanken.

„Was denn für ein Empfang?" fragte Amanda erstaunt.

„Nun, ich hielt es für das Beste, wenn sich alle Beteiligten dieses Projektes ein wenig näher kennenlernen würden. Ich erwarte Sie also morgen um 10.00 Uhr in der Aula. Und nun muss ich mich wieder unseren Gästen widmen. Dann bis morgen, mein Kind."

Professorin Nejala verschwand wieder in den Sitzungssaal, ehe Amanda noch etwas sagen konnte. Nachdenklich trat die junge Frau hinaus auf den Flur und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Morgen früh um 10.00 Uhr! Um diese Uhrzeit hatte sie sich doch mit dem sympathischen Arzt verabredet. Aber wie sollte sie nur diesen Leonard erreichen, um ihm zu erklären, dass sie ihre Verabredung verschieben mussten? Wenn sie nicht kam, würde er wahrscheinlich denken, dass sie ihn nur hatte foppen wollen. Dabei würde sie ihn wirklich gern wiedersehen und etwas näher kennenlernen.

„Hallo, Amanda!" vernahm sie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und sah erschrocken zur Seite. Als sie jedoch den blonden Lockenkopf erkannte, lachte sie erleichtert auf. Es war Miro, der mit ihr zusammen sein Examen gemacht hatte. Am Anfang ihres Studiums hatten sie sich ein wenig ineinander verliebt und waren eine Zeitlang ein Paar gewesen, erkannten schließlich aber, dass sie auf Dauer nicht zusammen passten. Dennoch mochten sie sich und verstanden sich gut, weshalb sich diese ehemalige Liebesbeziehung in eine sehr gute Freundschaft verwandelt hatte, die bis heute hielt.

„Was ist los, Amanda? Du siehst so verwirrt aus?"

Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Dilemma.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur machen, Miro? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn erreichen kann."

„Er gefällt dir wohl sehr, hm?"

Amanda nickte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich gehe morgen für dich hin und erkläre, was dazwischen gekommen ist. Er wird es sicher verstehen."

„Würdest du das wirklich für mich tun?"

„Na klar!", erwiderte er grinsend.

Amanda fiel ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich danke dir, Miro. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir dieses Treffen bedeutet. Ich habe mich noch nie so zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt, obwohl ich mich nur ganz kurz mit ihm unterhalten konnte.“

„Vielleicht ist es die große Liebe, Amanda, von der du immer geträumt hast? Ich würde es dir sehr wünschen. Und das meine ich ehrlich, obwohl ich ebenfalls sehr viel für dich empfinde."

„Aber, Miro, ich dachte, das Thema sei zwischen uns schon lange erledigt.“

„Natürlich, ich respektiere deine Entscheidung, obwohl ich es immer noch sehr schade finde, dass unsere Beziehung kaum ein Jahr hielt.“

„Dafür sind wir jetzt die besten Freunde, und ich bin sicher, dass du eine andere Frau findest, die deine Gefühle erwidert. Ich wünsche es dir jedenfalls von Herzen.“

„Dann hoffe ich, dass dein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht“, erwiderte Miro und drückte kurz Amandas Hand. „Und ich bin dankbar für unsere gute Freundschaft.“

 

*-<>-*

 

Als Amanda nach Hause zurückkehrte, wartete dort noch immer Elvira mit verheulten Augen auf sie.

„Du bist noch da?", fragte Amanda erstaunt. Ihre Freundin starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Aber ja, das hast du doch gewusst", erwiderte Elvira. „Du hast gesagt, ich solle hier auf dich warten..."

„Stimmt!", gab Amanda zu. „Ach, entschuldige bitte. Ich bin noch so verwirrt ... es ist heute so vieles auf einmal passiert."

"Was denn?", fragte Elvira neugierig.

„Professorin Nejala möchte, dass ich ihre Assistentin werde. Und natürlich habe ich zugesagt."

„Das ist ja wunderbar!", Elvira strahlte ihre Freundin an. „Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass du hier bleibst, nicht wahr?"

„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen", meinte Amanda. „Ich soll die Professorin zur Erde begleiten und ihr bei dem kulturellen Austauschprogramm helfen. Was danach kommt, ist jedoch ungewiss.“

Elvira schwieg. Sie war enttäuscht. Zudem schien Amanda geistesabwesend und guter Laune zu sein, denn sie hörte ihr kaum zu. Dies verletzte Elvira. So hatte Amanda sich ihr gegenüber noch nie benommen. Es musste noch etwas passiert sein, dass die Gedanken ihrer Freundin beschäftigte.

„Bist du so lange bei Professorin Nejala gewesen?", erkundigte sich Elvira vorsichtig.

„Aber nein! Ich habe heute vor der Universität einen netten Mann getroffen und mich mit ihm verabredet."

Elvira schwieg wieder. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Amanda verliebt war, denn dann hatte sie keine Zeit für sie. Doch bis jetzt war alles nichts Ernstes gewesen. Nicht mal die Sache mit Miro, den Elvira nicht mochte. Sie konnte niemanden ausstehen, der drohte, ihr Amanda wegzunehmen. Und Miro war sehr verliebt in ihre Freundin gewesen. Zum Glück war diese Sache längst vorbei.

„Was ist das für ein Mann?", fragte Elvira misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß nur, dass er Arzt ist und nicht von Taulis V stammt."

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß, was das für ein Mensch ist."

„Er machte einen seriösen Eindruck auf mich. Scheint sehr nett zu sein. Leider kenne ich nichts außer seinem Vornamen; und zu der Verabredung mit ihm kann ich auch nicht gehen.“

„Und weshalb nicht?“

„Wir wollten uns morgen Vormittag treffen. Doch da wusste ich noch nicht, dass Professorin Nejala genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Empfang gibt und als ihre Assistentin muss ich dabei sein.“

„Wie bedauerlich!", erwiderte Elvira scheinheilig, freute sich im Inneren jedoch darüber, dass Amanda diesen Mann, der auf sie einen starken Eindruck gemacht zu haben schien, nicht wiedersah. „Ich könnte ja für dich hingehen und dich entschuldigen."

„Das ist nicht nötig", erklärte Amanda. Sie wusste natürlich, dass die Kleine auf jeden Mann eifersüchtig war, der sich für sie interessierte. „Miro hat sich bereit erklärt, das zu übernehmen.“

„Ach, du hast dich mit Miro getroffen?“

„Durch Zufall, ja! Er war auch gerade an der Uni.“

„Wie schön für euch!", meinte Elvira, aber es klang verbittert. Amanda musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht über diesen Tonfall zu lachen. Sie hatte die Eifersüchteleien der Kleinen nie besonders ernst genommen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Elvira sich in einen Jungen verliebte. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie zurück nach Hause fuhr. Schließlich konnte die Jüngere sich nicht immer an ihren Rockzipfel hängen. Möglicherweise würde Elvira auch leichter Kontakt zu anderen finden, wenn sie Taulis V verlassen hatte. Amanda beschloss, darüber mit Miro zu sprechen und ihn zu bitten, ein wenig auf Elvira aufzupassen und ihr notfalls hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen.

Während Amanda sich diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen ließ, begann sie darin fortzufahren, ihre Koffer zu packen, wobei sie ihre Freundin kaum beachtete. Vielmehr hatte sie das Gesicht des fremden Arztes vor Augen, der sie anlächelte und sie mit seinen hellen, blauen Augen anstrahlte.

Natürlich bemerkte Elvira ihre Geistesabwesenheit und ärgerte sich darüber.

„Es scheint dir ja ziemlich egal zu sein, wie ich mich fühle", schmollte sie. Aber Amanda schien ihr nicht zuzuhören. Wütend erhob sich die Kleine von ihrem Stuhl.

„Amanda!", sagte sie laut.

Dies schien die Freundin wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen.

„Ja?"

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Nun, ich packe meine restlichen Sachen und nachher treffe ich mich noch mit ein paar ehemaligen Kommilitonen, um unser Examen zu feiern. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mitkommen.“

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser heim", meinte Elvira. Ihr Tonfall klang beleidigt, was Amanda sehr verwunderte.

„Ist denn irgendetwas, Elvira?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du klingst merkwürdig!"

„Wundert dich das? Du gehst weg und denkst keine Sekunde an mich. Und dann interessieren dich deine Studienkollegen und dieser fremde Arzt mehr als ich. Nun, aus den Augen - aus dem Sinn. Das war es dann wohl?"

Elvira Stimme bekam wieder einen weinerlichen Klang, der Amanda wohlvertraut war. Sie hatte mit dem Packen aufgehört, war auf ihre jüngere Freundin zugegangen und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Aber, Elvira, das ist doch alles Unsinn, was du da redest! Du bleibst trotzdem meine Freundin. Aber sieh mal, ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Studien hier abgeschlossen sind und ich nach Hause muss. Und ich bin froh, dass Professorin Nejala mich als ihre Assistentin mitnehmen will. Deswegen vergesse ich dich doch nicht. Wir bleiben in Verbindung."

„Ich möchte aber, dass du auf Taulis V bleibst", erklärte Elvira mit leicht trotziger Stimme.

„Es geht im Leben nicht alles so, wie wir es möchten", erwiderte Amanda freundlich. „Außerdem hat mich meine Familie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und ich freue mich jetzt darauf, wieder nach Hause zu kommen und all meine Angehörigen wiederzusehen. Und dass ich mich mit einem Mann verabrede, der mir sympathisch ist, gehört ebenfalls zum Leben dazu, Elvira. Ich bin jung und dieser fremde Arzt scheint wirklich ein netter Mann zu sein. Doch sei unbesorgt: Miro will ihn ein wenig unter die Lupe nehmen, wenn er ihn trifft.“

„Miro!“, schnaubte Elvira leicht abfällig. „Warum ausgerechnet er?! Ich wäre auch an deiner Stelle zu der Verabredung mit dem fremden Arzt gegangen, wenn du mich darum gebeten hättest!“

„Ach, Elvira, du hast doch schon Angst, auf Leute in deinen verschiedenen Kursen zuzugehen, obwohl es grundlos ist.“

Die Angesprochene schwieg, während ihr nun Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen begannen.

„Ach, Elvira“, seufzte Amanda und blickte sie mitleidig an. „Findest du nicht selbst, dass das Theater, das du hier machst, recht albern ist?“

Jetzt brach das Mädchen vollends in Weinen aus und erwiderte mit tränenerstickter Stimme:„Ich dachte, du bist meine Freundin. Wie kannst du so gemeine Sachen zu mir sagen?"

„Das ist nicht böse gemeint, Elvira. Ich habe dich gern, wirklich. Aber meine anderen Freunde habe ich auch gern."

Daraufhin verwandelte sich das leise Weinen Elviras in lautes Geheul. Nun ging sie ihrer Freundin langsam wirklich auf die Nerven!

„Ich gewinne den Eindruck, dass es ganz gut ist, wenn wir uns trennen", erklärte Amanda und ließ Elvira los. „Es ist nicht normal, dass du so an mir hängst. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter - und wir sind auch kein Liebespaar. Übermorgen schon bin ich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen, Elvira. Ich hoffe, dass du hier neue Freunde gewinnst und dass du dich verliebst. Deine Eifersüchteleien auf meine Freunde sind nicht normal."

Aber die Jüngere beruhigte sich nicht. Amanda hätte sie nun eigentlich hinausschmeißen sollen, brachte es aber nicht übers Herz. Sie hätte gerne einmal ein paar Takte mit Elviras Eltern geredet. Scheinbar hatten sie sich nie genug um ihre Tochter gekümmert. Das Mädchen gehörte in eine therapeutische Behandlung. Doch von selbst kam sie da nie drauf.

Und als Amanda das jüngere Mädchen so weinen sah, hatte sie wieder Mitleid mit ihr. Wahrscheinlich konnte Elvira gar nichts für ihr Verhalten. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Aber das ging über ihre Kraft.

Es klingelte und Amanda betätigte einen Knopf auf ihrem Schreibtisch, um die Tür zu öffnen. Es waren ein paar ihrer Studienkollegen, die kamen, um sie abzuholen. Als sie die weinende Elvira sahen, schauten sie Amanda fragend an. Aber diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie machen sollte.

Eines der Mädchen beugte sich zu Elvira.

„Sollen wir dich zu einem Arzt bringen?", fragte es mitfühlend.

Nun kam Elvira wieder zu sich. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass einige Leute gekommen waren. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich vom Boden.

„Ich brauche keinen Arzt!", sagte sie mit wütender Stimme und verließ Amandas Wohnung. Erstaunt sahen die Komilitonen ihr nach. 


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda hatte die gestrige Abschlussfeier mit ihren Studienfreunden zwar genossen, aber sie musste dauernd an ihre unglückliche Freundin Elvira denken, um die sie sich große Sorgen machte. Darüber hinaus gelang es ihr nicht, den netten Arzt, den sie gestern getroffen hatte, aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Auch jetzt, während sie mit ihren beiden anderen Kollegen und Professorin Nejala im großen Empfangssaal der Universität auf das irdische Forscherteam sowie die Führungscrew der Enterprise wartete, musste sie an ihn denken. Zu gern hätte sie sich mit ihm getroffen, statt auf diesem Empfang zu sein, der sicherlich langweilig werden würde. Andererseits war die Stelle als Assistentin bei ihrer Archäologieprofessorin eine große Chance, die sich so schnell nicht wieder bieten würde. Eigentlich konnte sie nur hoffen, dass es ihrem Freund Miro gelang, den Fremden zu einer neuen Verabredung mit ihr zu bewegen.

„Unsere Gäste müssten gleich eintreffen“, unterbrach Professorin Nejala ihre Gedanken.

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, zeigte auch schon der Lichtstrahl des Beamers die Ankunft der Erwarteten an, die sich augenblicklich materialisierten.

„Jetzt werde ich also den berühmten James Kirk kennenlernen“, dachte Amanda und warf einen interessierten Blick auf die Gäste, die von Mari Nejala herzlich willkommen geheißen wurden. Die Mitglieder des irdischen Forschungsteams kannte sie bereits. Doch der blonde Mann mit dem muskulösen Oberkörper, der von ihrer Professorin zuerst begrüßt wurde, war ihr unbekannt. Sicherlich war das Captain Kirk, von dem ihr Vater so angetan war. Rechts von ihm stand ein großer, schlanker Vulkanier mit unbewegter Miene und links...

Amanda stutzte kurz und blinzelte. Aber es war kein Irrtum. Links neben Kirk befand sich der Mann, mit dem sie sich heute um 10.00 Uhr verabredet hatte!

McCoy schien ebenfalls überrascht, die schöne Fremde von gestern hier zu erblicken. Doch er fasste sich rasch wieder und lächelte sie an. Das Mädchen erwiderte sein Lächeln scheu.

„Darf ich Ihnen meine Assistenten vorstellen, die mich mit zur Erde begleiten werden?“, wandte sich Professorin Nejala nun an ihre Gäste. „Xando Foro ist einer meiner langjährigen Mitarbeiter, der für die Dokumentation zuständig sein wird. Nuria Collomi hat sehr viel Erfahrung in der Organisation von Ausstellungen und Amanda McGregor ist eine wahre Kunstexpertin.“

„McGregor?“, fragte Kirk überrascht und wandte sich direkt an das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Sind Sie die Tochter von Admiral Foster McGregor?“

Amanda nickte leicht und errötete.

„Sie ist eine meiner besten Studentinnen gewesen“, berichtete Nejala voller Stolz. „Da Miss McGregor sowohl mit der irdischen als auch mit der taulisianischen Kultur vertraut ist, stellt sie einen großen Gewinn für uns dar.“

„Dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen!“, meinte Kirk in jovialem Ton, schenkte Amanda ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und warf einen amüsierten Blick über seine Schulter auf seinen Schiffsarzt. Dieser sah gerade so aus, als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.

Natürlich fiel dies Amanda auch auf und sie vermutete, dass der Arzt sich an der Tatsache störte, dass sie die Tochter McGregors war. Aus eigener schmerzlicher Erfahrung wusste sie natürlich, dass sich die meisten Leute der Sternenflotte aufgrund dessen von ihr zurückzogen. Niemand interessierte es dabei, dass sie – Amanda – keineswegs ein Klon ihres strengen Vaters, sondern ein eigenständiges Individuum war, das sich völlig von dem harten Admiral unterschied. Wenigstens würde sie versuchen, den netten Arzt von der Enterprise davon zu überzeugen, zu dem sie sich immer noch stark hingezogen fühlte.

 

*-<>-*

 

Christine Chapel saß auf einer Bank vor dem Universitätsgebäude und betrachtete sich interessiert jede Frau, die in dessen Nähe kam. Aber keine blieb länger davor stehen.

Sie seufzte. Wie sollte sie nur diejenige erkennen, die ihrem Chef den Kopf verdreht hatte?

„Entschuldigen Sie, dürfte ich mich neben Sie setzen?“, hörte sie eine männliche Stimme über sich fragen. Als sie aufblickte, schaute sie in das freundliche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit halblangen, blonden Locken. Er machte einen sympathischen Eindruck und sie nickte, worauf er sich dankend neben ihr niederließ. Dann starrte auch er in Richtung des Universitätsgebäudes, was Christine verwunderte.

„Verzeihen Sie, mein Herr“, sprach sie ihn nach einer Weile an.

„Ja?“, fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Warten Sie auf jemanden?“, wollte Christine wissen.

„Ist das so auffällig?“

„Für mich schon, aber vielleicht nur deshalb, weil ich zufällig neben Ihnen sitze und ebenfalls auf jemanden warte.“

„Na, wenn das so ist, könnten wir uns ja ein wenig unterhalten“, erwiderte der junge Mann und lächelte sie an. „Mein Name ist Miro und wie heißen Sie?“

„Christine... Christine Chapel.“

„Freut mich sehr, Christine.“

Er nahm ihre Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann sind Sie von der Erde, nicht wahr?“, fragte er.

„Ja, Sie haben recht“, gab Christine, die ein wenig rot geworden war, zu. „Aber woher wissen Sie das? Ich meine... die Leute hier sehen genauso aus wie bei uns.“

Das liegt an den fast identischen Lebensbedingungen von Taulis V und Ihrer Heimat“, klärte Miro sie auf. „Aber ich glaube, unsere gesellschaftlichen Strukturen unterscheiden sich etwas voneinander.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Soviel ich weiß, herrschten viele Jahrhunderte lang patriarchalische Verhältnisse auf der Erde, während die Entwicklung auf Taulis V so etwas nicht kennt. In unserer Welt sind Frauen und Männer gleichberechtigt.“

„Aber das ist mittlerweile auf meinem Heimatplaneten auch so“, sagte Christine.

„Ist mir bekannt“, erwiderte Miro lächelnd. „Dennoch kommt es auch heute noch vor, dass ein Mann manchmal seine ganze Familie unterdrückt, ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist. Ich konnte dies bei einer sehr guten Freundin von mir beobachten. Sie kam vor ein paar Jahren hierher, um zu studieren. Damals war sie ein eingeschüchtertes Geschöpf, das sich nichts zutraute. Eine Therapie unserer Heiler half ihr dabei, ihr Selbstvertrauen wiederzugewinnen und schließlich den Mut aufzubringen, ihre Talente zu entfalten. Mittlerweile ist sie eine starke Persönlichkeit geworden, die nichts mehr mit dem ängstlichen Mädchen von früher gemein hat.“

„Und weswegen war ihre Freundin so ängstlich?“

„Ihr Vater ist eine sehr dominante Persönlichkeit“, erklärte Miro. „Doch lassen wir das jetzt. – Sagen Sie, Christine, ist Ihnen in der Nähe ein dunkelhaariger Mann aufgefallen, der auf jemanden zu warten scheint? Wegen ihm bin ich nämlich hier. Die Freundin, von der wir eben sprachen, hat sich mit ihm verabredet. Doch dann kam ihr ein Termin dazwischen.“

„Heißt Ihre Freundin zufällig Amanda?“, fragte Christine ahnungsvoll.

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?“

„Nun, der Mann, mit dem sich Ihre Freundin hier um 10.00 Uhr treffen wollte, kann ebenfalls nicht kommen, da er an einem Empfang teilnehmen muss.“

„Und sein Name ist Leonard, nicht wahr?“, fragte Miro, der seinen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen hatte, während seine Augen vergnügt die Krankenschwester anblitzten. Als diese nickte, begann er laut zu lachen. „Was für ein köstlicher Witz! Die beiden schicken uns hierher, um sich zu entschuldigen, und werden sich dann auf dem Empfang treffen, wegen dem sie einander absagen mussten. Sagen Sie, Christine, würden Sie nicht auch gern die Gesichter der beiden sehen, wenn sie einander so unverhofft wiederbegegnen?“

Christine fiel in das Lachen des Jünglings ein. Sie stellte sich dabei das überraschte Gesicht ihres Chefs vor. Aber er würde wohl angenehm überrascht sein. Schließlich wollte er sich unbedingt mit dieser Amanda treffen – und dieser Wunsch ging schneller in Erfüllung, als er sich erhoffte...

 

*-<>-*

 

Nachdem auch Kirk seiner Gastgeberin und ihren Mitarbeitern seine Crew vorgestellt hatte, ging man zum gemütlichen Teil des Empfangs über. Nejala hatte ein großes Buffet mit einheimischen Köstlichkeiten herrichten lassen und lud alle ein, tüchtig zuzugreifen. Hier sah Amanda ihre Chance, endlich unter vier Augen mit Dr. McCoy zu sprechen. Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, während er mit einem Teller in der Hand unschlüssig dastand und auf die Tafel blickte. / „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Leonard?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich.

Erschrocken wandte er sich um. Doch kaum erkannte er sie, verfinsterte sich sein Blick wieder und er widmete sich stur erneut dem großen Gedeck.

Amanda stellte sich dicht neben ihn, sah ihn mit ernstem Gesicht an und fragte: „Was habe ich Ihnen getan, dass Sie mir so unfreundlich begegnen?“

„Warum haben Sie mir gestern nicht gleich gesagt, dass Sie McGregors Tochter sind?“, brummte er ärgerlich.

„Wir hatten kaum Gelegenheit, uns ausführlich zu unterhalten“, erwiderte sie sachlich.

„Hm... das stimmt“, räumte McCoy unwillig ein.

„Sie haben mir ja auch nicht verraten, dass Sie der Schiffsarzt der Enterprise sind“, fuhr die junge Frau in heiterem Ton fort und registrierte erfreut, dass sich die Mundwinkel McCoys leicht nach oben kräuselten, und einen Augenblick später wandte er sich ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu.

„Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir meine Unfreundlichkeit“, entschuldigte er sich. „Aber ich war so überrascht und fühlte mich zum Narren gehalten. Dabei können Sie wirklich nichts dafür, Miss McGregor.“

„Amanda“, sagte sie mit warmer Stimme.

„Amanda“, wiederholte er, ohne seine Augen von ihr wenden zu können. Einen langen Moment, der beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, versanken ihre Blicke ineinander. Erst die laute Stimme Kirks holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Nun, Miss McGregor, Sie scheinen sich ja gut mit meinem Schiffsarzt zu unterhalten“, meinte er amüsiert und schaute dabei belustigt zu McCoy.

„Aber ja, warum denn nicht?“, erwiderte die junge Frau freundlich.

„Das freut mich wirklich“, behauptete Kirk. „Dr. McCoy hatte nämlich Bedenken hinsichtlich Ihrer Person.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?!“, fragte Amanda und schaute McCoy verwundert an. „Inwiefern?“

„Nun, er...“, begann Kirk, wurde jedoch von seinem Schiffsarzt unterbrochen: „Das gehört jetzt wirklich nicht hierher, Jim!“

„Doch, das finde ich schon“, widersprach Amanda. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihre Bedenken ausräumen.“

„Genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte ich auch, deshalb sprach ich es an“, erklärte Kirk und fuhr dann fort, ohne den empörten Blick McCoys zu beachten. „Mein Schiffsarzt hat sich sehr daran gestört, dass ich Ihrem Vater versprach, Sie auf unserem Rückflug zur Erde mitzunehmen. Er meinte, dies gehöre nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Forschungsschiffes.“

„Damit hat Dr. McCoy vollkommen recht“, erklärte Amanda, worauf die beiden Männer sie erstaunt und sprachlos anstarrten. „Ich finde das Vorgehen meines Vaters ebenfalls unmöglich und hätte ohnehin das nächste Passagierschiff genommen. Aber dann bot mir Professorin Nejala eine Stelle als Assistentin an und deshalb sehe ich mich gezwungen, jetzt doch mit Ihnen zur Erde zurückzufliegen.“

„Nun, in diesem Fall ist die Ausgangslage eine völlig andere“, meinte McCoy, der erleichtert lächelte.

„Jedenfalls haben wir dieses Missverständnis jetzt offensichtlich beseitigt und ich kann Sie beide wohl allein lassen“, stellte Kirk erfreut fest, grinste den Arzt an und verschwand.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben“, wandte sich Amanda danach an McCoy.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte...“, begann dieser, doch die junge Frau unterbrach ihn mit traurigem Lächeln: „Sie dachten sicherlich, ich besitze die gleiche Wesensart wie mein Vater?“

„Ja“, gab er zu. „Tut mir leid, dass ich solche Vorurteile gegen Sie hegte. Umso mehr freue ich mich, dass ich mich geirrt habe.“

Amanda ergriff seine Hand und murmelte: „Ich weiß, dass mein Vater ein schwieriger Mensch ist und manchmal alles andere als angenehm sein kann; und weil ich seine Tochter bin, begegnet man mir oft mit Misstrauen. Es wäre schön, wenn alle Menschen ihre Vorbehalte gegen mich so schnell überwinden würden wie Sie, Leonard.“

 

*-<>-*

 

Währenddessen bekam Christine Chapel von ihrem neuen Bekannten die Innenstadt von Taulis V gezeigt. Der Eindruck eines gepflegten Parks blieb erhalten, obwohl viele Straßen durchaus mit glatten Steinen gepflastert waren und auch die Gebäude aus ähnlichem Material bestanden. Auffällig war hingegen, dass es sich bei ihnen zumeist um Rundbauten handelte.

„Hat es einen besonderen Grund, weshalb hier überwiegend runde Gebäude anzutreffen sind?“, fragte Christine ihren Begleiter.

„Die Form des Kreises gilt bei uns als Ausdruck der vollkommenen Harmonie“, erklärte Miro. „Deshalb ist man hier davon überzeugt, dass sich dies harmonisch sowohl im Inneren eines Gebäudes als auch auf die nähere Umgebung auswirkt.“

Christine nickte und schaute sich noch einmal nachdenklich um. Diese Philosophie leuchtete ihr ein, obwohl sie das zuvor noch nie in so direkter Form zu hören bekommen hatte, ebenso wie diese vielen Rundbauten ein ungewohnter Anblick für sie waren und deshalb ein wenig befremdlich auf sie wirkten. Aber immerhin gehörte es zum Auftrag der Enterprise, fremde Kulturen kennenzulernen und sie war durchaus offen für neue Erkenntnisse und Erfahrungen.

„Dort drüben ist ein hübsches Café‘“, unterbrach Miro ihre Gedanken und deutete auf einen größeren Rundbau, vor dessen terrassenförmigem Eingang ähnlich wie auf der Erde Tische und Stühle für die Gäste bereitstanden, die meisten bereits besetzt. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir beide uns an einen Tisch im Innenraum des Cafés setzen, damit Sie selbst einmal erleben, wie harmonisch sich die runde Form anfühlt. Was halten Sie davon?“

„Einverstanden“, antwortete Christine und lächelte.

„Sehr schön“, erwiderte Miro und lächelte ebenfalls.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatten sie es sich an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Gebäudes gemütlich gemacht und Christine sah sich wieder neugierig um. Da es draußen warm war, befand sich nur eine kleine Anzahl Personen in dem Raum. Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile, ehe eine freundliche Bedienung zu ihnen kam und nach ihren Wünschen fragte.

Unsicher blickte Christine ihren Begleiter an und Miro erklärte lächelnd: „Hier bietet man neben der taulisianischen Küche auch Speisen und Getränke von anderen Planeten an, also auch von der Erde.“

„Gut zu wissen“, gab Christine zurück, wandte sich danach jedoch wieder der Bedienung zu. „Wenn ich schon einmal die Gelegenheit habe, möchte ich etwas typisch Taulisianisches probieren. Was würden Sie mir empfehlen?“

Die Kellnerin schlug ihr einige Gerichte vor und erklärte dabei, worum es sich handelte. Schließlich bestellte Christine sich einen hiesigen gemischten Salat, dazu sogenannte ‚Tupacs‘, eine Art kleiner Kartoffeln, und ein Getränk namens ‚Xacon‘, bei dem es sich um ein Fruchtgetränk handelte. Nachdem Miro sich für dasselbe entschieden hatte, verschwand die Bedienung und er wandte sich wieder Christine zu.

„Es kommt nicht sehr häufig vor, dass Fremde bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Taulis V etwas aus der hiesigen Küche probieren wollen“, begann er lächelnd. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Sie die erste Fremde, bei der ich dies persönlich erlebe.“

„Tatsächlich?“, wunderte sich Christine und sah ihn erstaunt an. Er nickte und seufzte.

„Leider sind nicht alle so offen für Neues wie Sie“, antwortete Miro dann. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich immer angenommen, dass irdische Frauen ziemlich gehemmt sind.“

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“

„Nun, Amanda war recht zurückhaltend, als sie das erste Mal nach Taulis V kam. Und zwei Jahre später kam ebenfalls eine junge Frau von der Erde zum Studium hierher, die noch schüchterner und ängstlicher als Amanda war. Aber anders als meine Freundin war Elvira bis heute nicht dazu zu bewegen, sich in die Hände eines unserer Heiler zu begeben… leider“, erzählte Miro und seufzte erneut.

„Vielleicht tut sie das ja noch“, meinte Christine zuversichtlich.

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, gab der Jüngling zurück und nickte. „Elvira hat sich in einer derart engen Weise an Amanda gehängt, die es ihr schwer machen wird, ohne meine Freundin ihr Studium auf Taulis V fortzusetzen. Denn durch ihre Fixierung auf Amanda hat sie es versäumt, sich hier einen Freundeskreis aufzubauen, obwohl einige ihrer Kommilitonen immer wieder Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen versuchten.“

„Nun, sobald Amanda erst einmal abgereist ist, wird sie sich damit auseinandersetzen müssen“, erklärte Christine. „Das hat schon manch einem gut getan, warum sollte es bei ihr anders sein? Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass nicht alle Frauen von der Erde schüchtern und gehemmt sind.“

„Nachdem ich Sie kennengelernt habe, bin ich davon überzeugt“, erwiderte Miro und lächelte sie breit an. Dabei legte er wie unbeabsichtigt eine Hand auf ihre. Überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Geste zog Christine ihre Hand schnell zurück und schaute ihr männliches Gegenüber mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Miro?“

„Damit bringe ich zum Ausdruck, dass ich Sie sehr mag und mich zu Ihnen hingezogen fühle“, erklärte der Jüngling, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren. „Doch ich scheine Sie erschreckt zu haben und das tut mir leid. Offensichtlich ist es auf der Erde nicht üblich, sein Gefallen an einer Frau auf diese Art und Weise zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich hoffe nur, diese Geste gilt auf Ihrem Heimatplaneten nicht als anstößig?“

„Nein, das nicht gerade“, antwortete Christine, die immer noch leicht fassungslos war. „Allerdings geht mir das ein bisschen zu schnell. Wir kennen uns doch kaum.“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich meine Sympathie so direkt zum Ausdruck gebracht habe. Es lag keineswegs in meiner Absicht, aufdringlich zu sein“, entschuldigte sich Miro und zog seine Hand zurück. Er sah Christine mit einem so offenen, freundlichen Blick an, dass sie ihm nicht länger grollen konnte, sondern nach einem Moment unwillkürlich sein Lächeln erwiderte, das er immer noch im Gesicht trug. Aber ehe einer von ihnen wieder etwas sagen konnte, brachte die Kellnerin ihnen das Essen. Christine und Miro widmeten sich daraufhin eine Weile schweigend ihrer Mahlzeit. Schließlich fragte der Jüngling zaghaft: „Wie zeigt man auf der Erde einer Frau bei der ersten Begegnung, dass sie einem gefällt?“

„Man unterhält sich miteinander, man lächelt, man ist freundlich und zuvorkommend“, zählte Christine auf.

„Nun, bin ich nicht freundlich und zuvorkommend zu Ihnen?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngling. „Unterhalten haben wir uns auch – warum also hat es Sie so erschreckt, dass ich Ihre Hand ein wenig berührte, um damit meine Sympathie für Sie noch stärker zum Ausdruck zu bringen?“

„Wie gesagt, es ging mir ein bisschen zu schnell… wir haben uns doch gerade erst kennengelernt.“

„Also sollte man auf der Erde etwas Zeit verstreichen lassen, ehe man seine Zuneigung auch durch physische Gesten zum Ausdruck bringen darf?“

„Ja, jedenfalls ist das bei mir der Fall.“

„Gut, ich verstehe“, murmelte Miro und nickte. „Tut mir leid, Christine, ich werde mich vorerst also etwas zurückhalten, obwohl es mir schwerfällt. Sie gefallen mir nämlich außerordentlich gut.“

Christines Gesicht verfärbte sich rötlich.

„Danke“, meinte sie nach einer kleine Weile. „Es ist sehr schmeichelhaft, dass Sie das sagen, Miro, nichtsdestotrotz bringt es mich ein wenig in Verlegenheit.“

„Aber warum denn?“, wunderte sich der junge Mann. „Sie sind eine sympathische, attraktive Frau und ich würde Sie gerne besser kennenlernen. Oder gibt es etwa einen anderen Mann in Ihrem Leben?“

„Nein… nein, nicht mehr…“, gab sie zu. „Dennoch, Miro… obwohl Ihre Worte sehr schmeichelhaft für mich sind und ich Sie sehr sympathisch finde… Sie scheinen noch sehr jung zu sein, während ich bereits über Dreißig bin.“

„Na und?“

„Dieser Altersunterschied macht es uns doch unmöglich, mehr als gute Bekannte zu werden.“

„Warum?“, fragte Miro erstaunt. „Warum sollte ein Altersunterschied erwachsene Personen daran hindern, einander besser kennenzulernen und sich näherzukommen? Wichtig ist doch nur, dass man sich mag und sich gegenseitig respektiert.“

„Uns trennen doch mindestens 10 Jahre, Miro. Das ist nicht so unerheblich, wie Sie anscheinend glauben.“

„Meine liebe Christine, ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie mich nicht verstehen wollen“, meinte der Jüngling mit nachsichtigem Lächeln. „Im Moment möchte ich Sie erstmal näher kennenlernen, weil ich Sie überaus sympathisch finde und mich zu Ihnen hingezogen fühle. Dabei ist es mir vollkommen egal, wie alt Sie sind. Die Einzige, die darin ein Problem sieht, sind Sie. Im Moment ist zwischen uns doch alles noch unverbindlich und nett, mehr nicht. Entspannen Sie sich etwas, Christine, ich habe Ihnen doch nur mein Interesse an Ihrer Person bekundet."

„Meiner Meinung nach bisschen zu schnell“, gab Christine zurück.

Miro lachte ein wenig und erklärte dann: „Verzeihen Sie, meine Liebe, aber ich musste soeben einsehen, dass es auf der Erde wohl üblich zu sein scheint, dass Frauen sich zurückhalten und Altersunterschiede ein unüberwindliches Problem darzustellen scheinen, wenn es um Beziehungen geht. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, stören sich irdische Männer nicht daran, jüngere Partnerinnen als Gefährtinnen zu erwählen, oder?“

„Das ist etwas anderes!“, erwiderte Christine, aber es klang selbst für sie nicht mehr überzeugend.

„Nein, es ist nichts anderes“, antwortete Miro. „Wenn man sich liebt, spielt das Alter keine Rolle… nichts spielt eine Rolle… jedenfalls nicht hier auf Taulis V. In unserer Kultur hat jeder das Recht, Liebesbeziehungen einzugehen und Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Allerdings immer unter der Voraussetzung, dass man den anderen respektiert und darauf achtet, ihn nicht willentlich zu verletzen.“

„Erfahrungen zu sammeln?“, fragte Christine nach. „Was soll das bedeuten?“

„Man geht Beziehungen ein und gewinnt dabei Erfahrungen darüber“, erklärte Miro sanft.

„Moment mal! Soll das heißen, dass es keine verbindlichen Beziehungen gibt, sondern nur Liebschaften, die nach einiger Zeit wieder auseinander gehen?“

„Manche Beziehungen halten eben nicht lange, vielleicht nur eine Nacht… aber dennoch hat man einander Vergnügen bereitet und ist um eine schöne Erfahrung reicher.“

„Also ist es auf Taulis V unüblich, eine langfristige Beziehung einzugehen und möglicherweise eine Familie zu gründen?“

„Nein, das ist so nicht richtig!“, korrigierte Miro seine Gesprächspartnerin. „Selbstverständlich gibt es auch bei uns Beziehungen, die sehr lange halten und aus denen Nachkommen hervorgehen. Das ist keineswegs selten auf Taulis V. Allerdings gibt man sich Zeit, ehe man sich auf eine dauerhafte Partnerschaft einlässt. Man räumt bei uns dem gegenseitigen Kennenlernen einen großen Zeitraum ein und wenn sich trotz aller Sympathie und Zuneigung dann doch herausstellt, dass man einfach nicht zusammenpasst, trennt man sich in aller Freundschaft und ohne Groll.“

„Wenn man das so hört, klingt es gut“, räumte Christine ein. „Doch ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass man sich einfach trennt, ohne dass es weh tut…“

„Das liegt einfach daran, dass wir uns nicht mit jedem, in den wir uns verlieben, gleich auf eine Beziehung einlassen. Erst wenn wir uns sicher sind, den richtigen Partner fürs Leben gefunden zu haben, ziehen wir eine dauerhafte Beziehung in Betracht. Und da man sich hier damit Zeit lässt, sind die meisten Leute um Mitte Dreißig, wenn sie ihr erstes Kind bekommen.“

„Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, toben Sie sich also ordentlich aus, bevor sie eine Ehe eingehen?“

„Hier spricht man zwar von ‚Erfahrungen in der Liebe‘ sammeln, aber im Prinzip haben Sie es auf den Punkt gebracht. Wie gesagt, beiden Geschlechtern ist dies gestattet. Das Liebesspiel ist doch auch äußerst vergnüglich, warum sollen sich also nicht Frauen und Männer daran gleichermaßen erfreuen?“

„Und was ist mit Gefühlen wie Enttäuschung oder Eifersucht?“

„Glauben Sie mir, Christine, in meiner Kultur kann man damit konstruktiv umgehen. Man pflegt darüber zu sprechen, wenn es Probleme in der Beziehung gibt.“

„Aber passiert es denn nicht häufig, dass sich einer während eines One-Night-Stands verliebt, ohne dies beabsichtigt zu haben? Was ist dann, Miro? Einer wird dann doch verletzt sein, nicht wahr?“

„Diese Probleme gibt es hier auf Taulis V nicht, da wir in unserer Kultur recht frei hinsichtlich der Liebe sind. Wenn sich zwei spontan dazu bereitfinden, miteinander intim zu werden, so ist das vorerst immer unverbindlich… alles ist offen und daher ist auch alles möglich. Doch wenn es nichts anderes als gegenseitiges, körperliches Hingezogensein war, ist niemand darüber böse, sondern freut sich, eine so schöne Erfahrung miteinander geteilt zu haben.“

„Daran sind wir bei uns nicht gewöhnt“, räumte Christine ein, die recht fassungslos aussah, nachdem Miro ihr die freizügigen Ansichten seines Volkes erklärt hatte.

„Ja, ja, das ist offensichtlich“, erwiderte der Jüngling freundlich. „Mir scheint, auf der Erde ist man doch recht schnell besitzergreifend, was natürlich zu großen Problemen führen kann. Statt nämlich den Partner als eigenständiges, freies Individuum zu betrachten, sieht man ihn als persönlichen Besitz an. Kein Wunder, dass die Menschen dermaßen gehemmt sind, wenn es um Liebesbeziehungen – gleich welcher Art – geht.“

„Unsere Kulturen sind eben sehr verschieden“, erklärte Christine.

„In dieser Hinsicht möglicherweise“, räumte Miro ein und nickte leicht. „Ich nehme daher an, dass es keinen Zweck hat Sie zu bitten, einige Tage bei mir auf Taulis V zu verbringen?“

„Nein, denn erstens fliegt das Schiff, auf dem ich arbeite, morgen wieder ab, und zweitens fürchte ich, dass ich nicht so frei bin, wie die Frauen Ihres Volkes.“

„Das ist wirklich bedauerlich, aber ich verstehe Sie sehr gut“, erklärte Miro und lächelte immer noch freundlich. „Dennoch hat es mich überaus gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Christine. Falls Sie später einmal wieder nach Taulis V kommen, würde es mich daher freuen, Sie wiederzusehen.“

Der junge Mann holte eine kleine, blaue Karte aus einer Innentasche seines Gewandes und drückte sie Christine in die Hand.

„Hier, meine Liebe, dort können Sie mich erreichen, wenn Sie mich wiederzusehen wünschen“, erklärte er der erstaunten Krankenschwester. Dann ergriff er eine ihrer Hände und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf. „Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen… und ich verspreche, dass ich dann wesentlich zurückhaltender sein werde, Christine.“

„Danke“, gab sie ein wenig verwirrt zurück, war aber von dieser Geste im Grunde recht angetan und auch gerührt. „Es hat mich ebenfalls gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Miro.“

„Ich hoffe, es bleibt nicht bei diesem einen Treffen, meine Liebe?"

Christine lächelte ein wenig und erwiderte: „Nun, ich werde darüber nachdenken.“


End file.
